On or Off
by spacegypsy1
Summary: Just a little D/V shippiness.  One shot.  Short peek into some possible D/Vness.  Because that's what I do ... D/V!


On or Off

Spacegypsy1

Just a little D/V shippiness.

-o0o-

"Vala!" As Vala came out of the tree line Daniel raced across the field leaving the rest of SG-1 standing in stunned relief at the Stargate.

She'd been missing after the scrimmage – having ducked into the forest to skirt around behind the enemy. The rest of her team had searched for her after the fierce battle before Mitchell had ordered them back to the 'Gate in hopes she'd find them there.

Seeing Vala was no worse for wear, Daniel pulled her close. His embrace was fierce, almost painful.

Pulling back, lip caught in her teeth, Vala cautiously took her gaze to his face. "What is it? Daniel what's wrong?" her thumb grazed his cheek. Once again he pulled her close. Vala, fearing someone had died, was relieved to see the other three off in the distance, as she peered over his shoulder.

"It's just...I don't want to hold it all inside anymore." His trembling hands came to her arms and he moved her back, searching her face. "I want to be with you. I want to freely love you. I want to live with you and love with you. And, it's impossible. Not because of some stupid sense of self-protection, or self-deprivation. Not from the fear of losing you – because we both know the probability of that."

His strong, rough hands came to either side of her face, thumbs against her ears. "It's impossible, Vala, because I know that it would change my performance in the field. I have no doubt of that. You would always be my first thought, and that's not right."

"Daniel. Am I not your first thought, always?"

He frowned in question. "How would you know that?"

"Because you are mine, darling. I have the same fears. And even though I think it, feel it, fight it, I never show it when in the midst of something like this. I've had a bit more practice than you. I've been doing it for years now."

"Years?"

"Mmm, yes. I've been wonko with love for you since the day I met you. I've tried to squelch that little demon with ... well, you know, all that crazy stuff I do to drive you away. Let me tell you, darling, I got your shield signal after that first kiss! I can see it every time it pops up as easily as tracking it on the scanners. And when your shield's fail, well mine go up. It's our dance, Daniel; it's how we do the mating ritual. I don't see that changing." Her eyes softened, chin lifting. "The only change is I've penetrated your shields...at last...but knowing does not mean things will change. Well, except now maybe I can get into your pants." Her brows dance suggestively.

"Vala, are you ever serious?" Daniel's smile was teasing.

"Only with you, Daniel. Only with you." Vala's hand caressed his cheek. Jerking her forward again, he held her tight, arms strong and possessive on her back.

"Daniel?" Palms on his chest, Vala pushed away. "First…Cameron is making one of your Earth B lines over here, which, by the way, I never understood, because a B," she drew the letter in the air, "is not a straight line. And secondly, we have no choice in the matter finally at hand. We are bonded, mated, hopefully to be related. I see no way to avoid it."

"It's bee-line, as in bumble." He watched her face screw up in confusion.

Mitchell arrived, 'glad to see you' plainly written on his face. "The backup team's standing down, we're dialin' in now, and we need to go. Reynolds is on the move right behind us."

"Cameron, would you give us a minute?"

Mitchell shook his head. "Princess, I'm happy you made it back, and you're safe and sound, but those big guys with the guns are not gonna stay away forever." He turned to Daniel. "Jackson, if you have to, drag her skinny ass back to the 'Gate. NOW!" Executing a perfect about face, Mitchell stalked back towards the Stargate, where Teal'c and Carter waited.

With a ragged sigh, Daniel turned his eyes back to Vala. "No. I felt totally out of control when we couldn't find you." He confessed adamantly, ignoring Mitchell's order.

"Yes. When it was over and you couldn't find me. Not when you pushed passed me to shoot that monster who had one of those rather large weapons – you know, Mitchell yelled it, something about having a bead on Muscles… I'm a bit confused, anyway, whatever that is...meaning I assume about to fire. And not when you dashed so gallantly and knocked Cameron to the ground before he got a very large hole shot right through him. It's …."

"Jackson!"

Both Vala and Daniel turned to glare at the Colonel. "In a minute!" They said in perfect synchronicity.

"Fine. You two can come back with SG-3!" Mitchell pointed emphatically across the field where Reynolds and SG-3 topped the hill at a run in their direction.

Vala grabbed Daniel's hand and raced towards the Stargate. "We should go. But…"

"We'll talk later." Daniel sprinted ahead, pulling her behind him.

Tugging him to a stop, Vala eyed him dramatically. "NO. We settle it here and now. On or Off? Last chance."

SG-3 rushed passed them, with Reynolds not far behind.

Daniel jerked her forward. "On." The word barely left his mouth as they disappeared into the shimmer.

~END


End file.
